


The Experiment

by spirithorse16



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse16/pseuds/spirithorse16
Summary: Okay I have decided to repost this story and make it better,This story is set after Amy and Rory but before Clara so the Eleventh Doctor is aloneThe Doctor gets kidnapped by his enemies, who have decided that instead of killing him they are going to study the last living Time Lord in existenceI own Nothing sadlyPlease R&R, feel free PM any suggestions or ideas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Capture

The Doctor stared at the screen in the Tardis, he had never felt more alone once again he had lost his companions. He could feel his hearts breaking once more, all of a sudden he felt himself pulled from his moping as a message came up on the Tardis's screen.

The message said "Help" followed by a set of coordinates

The Doctor couldn't believe his luck, a chance to take his mind off the Ponds was just what he needed. Entering the coordinates the Tardis computer showed that they led to a small intergalactic bar on an asteroid in the 52nd century. As he set the coordinates for the asteroid, he noticed that the Tardis seemed reluctant to land, confused he quickly took control and manually landed her. He could sense that she was not happy about being here,

"Don't worry old girl I'll be fine," he said patting her console, before walking towards the doors.

Stepping out of the Tardis cautiously the Doctor looked around, he found that he had landed in what looked like an atrium. As he left the Tardis for some reason he couldn't identify he pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the Tardis making her invisible.

All of a sudden he jumped as he heard several screams from further inside the building. Pocketing his sonic he ran towards it, following the screams to the end of the atrium where he found a door and next to it was a young woman cowering in fear.

"Hello my name's the Doctor," he said to her

The woman looked at him with a mixture of confusion and fear.

"I got a distress signal, I take it you are in distress" he continued "What's your name"

"Amber," said the girl quietly

"What's happened here," said the Doctor gently

The women pointed and shaky finger at the door and whispered "Daleks"

At once the Doctor felt his blood run cold, _Not again,_ he thought.

Turning to the women he smiled with a confidence he didn't feel

"Right," he said briskly "Do you have a way out of here"

The women nodded

"Can you get to it easily"

Once again she nodded

"Then I want you to run to it as fast as you can okay," said the Doctor

"But what about you," asked the women

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm fairly indestructible when it comes to the Daleks, no go" replied the Doctor

Without looking the Doctor turned to the doors and pushed them open carefully and quietly.

* * *

As he slipped into the bar, the Doctor was met by an awful sight. Not just Daleks, but Cybermen, Sontarans, Judoon and soldiers from the Kovarian chapter all in one place. the second thing he noticed was the lack of dead bodies, something wasn't right here at all.

All of a sudden one of the Daleks squawked

"Sensors detect the Tardis, the Doctor is here"

Carefully slipping behind the bar, the Doctor watched as a white Dalek came forward that he recognised as the supreme Dalek, and he was flanked by the yellow Eternal, the blue Strategist, the orange Scientist and the red Drone Daleks.

The white Dalek turned to the one who had spoken and said

"Find and capture the Doctor"

Doctor furrowed his eyebrows, that was different normally it was, find and exterminate the Doctor, now they wanted him alive. From what he could tell it was unlikely that there was anyone else here still alive besides Amber, so he decided he would go back and make sure she was safe then leave.

As he turned to make his escape he found that there was a wall of Daleks facing the door he had come just come through, it seemed none of the aliens present knew his precise location. Looking around he tried to look for an alternate escape route, he then spotted a side door which seemed to lead to a second corridor. From the end of the bar, he was hiding behind it 30-meter dash to the door. Creeping silently to the very end of the bar, he could see for part of that dash he would be concealed by a stack of chairs, looking carefully he could see that all of their attention was focused on the door he had come through. Taking a breath he started to inch towards the stack of chairs, all of a sudden his foot snagged on a strap and he could only wince as the stack of chairs came falling down with a crash, still concealed by the bar, he could do nothing but watch in horror as every single one of his assembled enemies turned towards the now fallen stack of chairs.

Two Sontarans started towards the chairs, realising that it was now or never the Doctor took one deep breath and bolted for the door.

* * *

"It is the Doctor" yelled the Supreme Dalek "Contain him"

The Doctor raced towards the door as fast as he could, praying that it wouldn't be locked, relief flooded through him as he charged through it. Behind him here the orders to apprehend him as he kept running until he reached a dead end. Looking around desperately he saw a grid that seemed to lead to a vent. Taking the grid off he looked inside, there was just about enough room for him to crawl through what looked like an air conditioning unit.

He climbed inside and got the vent fitted over entrance again, just as two Cybermen walked around the corner, they both looked around and then turned and walked away. Releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding, the Doctor began to crawl along through vent. In order to remain quiet, he had to go painfully slow when all he wanted to do was sprint away from this godforsaken place. He could feel the Tardis calling to him in his mind, every twist and turn of the shaft made that call stronger as he got closer to her, all the time wondering the same thing _what the hell was going on._ Since when did his enemies care about capturing him alive, as he rounded the final bend he could see another grid, taking a peek through he could see it lead into the atrium that he had first arrived in, However his elation was cut short at the sight of Amber being held by two soldiers from the Kovarian chapter at gunpoint.

The next thing he saw was Madame Kovarian standing off to the side with none other than Davros himself. Kovarian stepped forward with a cruel smile on her face,

"Doctor, we know you are here" she began "Surrender now or the girl dies"

His hearts thumping in his chest he tried to think of something anything. Crawling towards the vent after the one he had been at, the Doctor looked through and could see, another smaller room connected to the main atrium. Dropping down into it he had a good look around for anything that he could possibly use. Looking through the double doors he could see Madame Kovarian's back, he just needed to distract them so he could save Amber and get them both out of here.

He then spotted a box marked dangerous, going to it he opened it to find smoke bombs, clearly used whenever the bar threw parties. Picking up 4 he placed them into his pockets, a final check of the room showed nothing else that could be used.

Climbing back into the shaft he crawled back along it to the atrium, readying one of the smoke bombs he carefully and quietly removed the grid from the vent and tossed one of the smoke bombs down into the atrium. The effect was instant, all of the assembled in the atrium started shouting his name, dropping down from the vent and concealed by the smoke he got closer to Amber, the soldiers had let go of her in the confusion allowing him to grab her to pull her away.

Amber looked most surprised to see him, he put a finger to lips and carefully pulled her towards where the Tardis was parked only to see through the smoke that she was now visible and surrounded by Cybermen. Cursing mentally in Gallifreyan he turned around and spotted another at the very far end of the atrium. Grabbing Amber by the hand he ran to the door let off the other 3 smoke bombs in the process. They burst through the doors and ran, the Doctor didn't really know where he was going he just knew that he had to lose them all in the maze of corridors. He could feel Amber running hard behind him panting loudly, but he didn't pay to much attention to it, just on the corridors he was running down left, right, left, left again until finally, he turned down yet another corridor to yet another set of doors only to find himself back in the same atrium as before only this time it was empty of smoke, aliens and his Tardis.

"Oh no" murmured the Doctor

"I'm so sorry," said Amber suddenly

The Doctor turned to see that she was pointing what looked like an electric stun gun at him

"What," said the Doctor both confused and scared

"They have my family, they said if I helped capture you then we would all be set free" continued Amber

"Please you don't have to do this," said the Doctor "I can help you get your family back"

"I'm so sorry," she repeated and pointed the gun at him

The Doctor turned to run back the way he came to find Davros and several Daleks blocking his path.

"You're not going anywhere Doctor," said Davros with a cold cruel smile

He whirled around again to find Cybermen and Sonatarans blocking his path. Looking around the Doctor saw that there was one door he could still get through, Davros followed his gaze

"I wouldn't if I were you," he said warningly

Decision made the Doctor bolted for it, however, he didn't get more than 50 yards before a sharp pain radiated up his spine, unable to stay upright he dropped to his knees with a shout of pain, he found himself being hauled upright by a pair of Cybermen.

Davros approached the Doctor as he shook in pain,

"You never did know when to just surrender," he said mockingly

"What do you want" hissed the Doctor

"You," said Madame Kovarian coming forward "It has occurred to us recently that instead of trying to kill you, that you would make a fine science experiment"

The Doctor's eyes widened

"You can't," he snarled through a clenched jaw as he watched Davros ready what looked like another stun gun

"Oh but we can," said Kovarian smiling cruelly "We have you now and you shall spend the rest of your days as our pet"

The Cybermen's grip on his arms tightened as they pushed him to his knees,

"Stop, you can't" cried the Doctor as Davros approached him and placed the gun to the back of his head

"Oh but we can," said Davros as he pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where do you think they have taken the Doctor...

Davros watched emotionlessly the Doctor fell forward, two soldiers hauled him on to a gurney to which he was secured by cuffs around his ankles and wrists. Moving forward, he pressed two fingers to the Doctor's neck, and then administered a sedative.

"He'll be unconscious for a least the next 12 hours," he said to Colonel Manton and Madame Kovarian

Kovarian looked at the sleeping Time Lord a cruel smile on her face,

"Good," she said before nodding to the soldiers to wheel the Doctor away,

* * *

The unlikely group of allies were transported back to the Dalek ship on which they had arrived. The Doctor was wheeled into a small metal cell with no windows, the soldiers dumped him on his side and cuffed his ankle to the floor before cuffing his hands behind his back, then he was blindfolded and then they left, with not so much as a glance behind themselves.

* * *

"So," began Madame Kovarian "I take it you have a plan in mind," addressing the Dalek creating once they had moved to a bigger room where the leaders of each of the factions had gathered.

"Most certainly, Madame Kovarian," said Davros "I have been working with your scientists and the Cybermen and the Daleks to develop a testing schedule,"

"His cell is ready," asked Colonel Manton

"It is, and completely secure as well," said Davros "The Doctor will never see freedom again,"

"Excellent," said Madame Kovarian, "Now let us move on what is your preliminary schedule,"

"Well shall start with physiological testing," said Davros "And well shall examine samples taken from the subject,"

"That will take approximately a week," said the head Cyberman "Well shall then conduct internal exams, once those are completed we shall devise and experimental schedule,"

Davros then spoke, "The Doctor shall be broken before the month is out,"

"And we a completely sure he can't escape," persisted Colonel Manton,

"Absolutely," replied Davros patiently "He will not be going anywhere,"

* * *

Perhaps if he stayed completely still the pain would go away, that was the Doctor's first thought upon regaining consciousness. His second thought was to assess what was wrong with his current situation.

There were many things wrong with his current situation, firstly he was lying on his side on a cold metal floor, second, his hands were cuffed behind his back and third, he was blindfolded. Although the third seemed to be a mixed blessing as it was helping his banging headache, that stun gun sure did pack a punch.

Moaning slightly the Doctor somehow managed to shift himself into a more upright position, in a strange way he truly was grateful the blindfold was keeping him in the dark, as he was fairly certain he would have just been sick. His time sense told him he'd been unconscious for about 10 hours or so, although the Doctor was sure he'd been drugged in addition to the stun gun, it would certainly explain the fog in his brain. As he shifted to try to get into a more comfortable position he realised his ankle was chained to the floor, he couldn't help but smirk slightly, in spite of the fact he was clearly defeated (for now) and their prisoner they still feared him.

* * *

Davros watched the Doctor on the monitors, he was mildly surprised that he'd woken up so soon, but then again perhaps he shouldn't be so surprised, turning to another screen that showed the Doctor's vitals. It told him that despite being quite stressed he was overall healthy, which was good since they didn't want the Doctor dropping dead on them.

"He's awake," said Madame Kovarian voicing the surprise they both felt,

The Dalek creator turned to her,

"It would seem so," he replied before checking the Doctor's vitals again, "There is no harm in it he will not be going anywhere".

* * *

The Doctor leant against the wall of wherever he was, he strained his ears for any sound that could be useful. Judging by the vibrations and the feel of gravity, he was on a spaceship, which meant they were taking him somewhere; probably somewhere the Doctor did not want to be going. Licking his dry lips, the Doctor shifted and winced as the cuffs dug into the skin on his wrists. The wait was driving him mad, he couldn't see anything and no matter how hard he tried, he could no sounds except for the vibrations of the ship engines. As he slumped against the wall his mind was in overdrive, why was he still alive being the most prominent thought. All of a sudden he was jolted out of his musings by the sound of a metal door opening. It took all of the Doctor's will power not cringe back against the wall, as he heard boots walking towards him. The Doctor grunted as a hand curled around his upper arm and yanked him to his feet, he could feel someone releasing his ankle from the chain, another person moved behind him, and to the Doctor hissed as a cloth gag was shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head. Two soldiers then hauled him off, down what felt like a long corridor, he could the boots of more soldiers, behind and to the side of him. All of a sudden he was yanked to a stop and then the familiar sensation of a teleport. Before he had time to collect his thoughts, the Doctor found himself hauled down another series of corridors before he was yanked to a stop and shoved against a cold metal wall...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's problems start to get worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far
> 
> R&R
> 
> And feel free to send me ideas

The Doctor managed to keep his breathing steady as he stood against the wall blindfolded and gagged, for what seemed like an eternity. There was no way this situation could be interpreted as good. Resting his forehead against the wall, he counted to 10 to try and pull himself together, this was not the time for a panic attack, he needed to be able to think clearly and rationally. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that when the sound of a door opening reached his ears he jumped in surprise.

He jumped again when he felt hands pull him away from the wall and spun him around, he tensed himself for whatever was about to come, and was surprised when the gag was removed, followed by the blindfold. The Doctor found himself looking at Davros, Madame Kovarian, Colonel Manton and about a dozen Daleks and soldiers surrounding him in a semi-circle. Swallowing, he attempted to conceal his nerves with a careless grin.

"Well, now this is new," the Doctor said easily, suddenly he found himself face down on the floor with electricity surging through his body, when it stopped he was lying on his side, with his head pounding, he gritted his teeth as the two soldiers behind him hauled to his feet, the Doctor wobbled slightly unsteady, looking up he glared at his captors.

"From now on you will not speak unless you are told," said Madame Kovarian with cruel grin, "Furthermore, you will address us as Sir or Ma'am," she continued gesturing to Colonel Manton and Davros. "Do you understand,"

The Doctor gave her a look of deep loathing, "Never," he snapped, never in a million years would he surrender to them. He completely expected the jolt of electricity, that once again dropped him to his knees. The Doctor bit his lip as he lay on his side trying not to scream as his body shook from the electricity when it stopped he turned his head to see one the soldiers holding an electric cattle prod, wincing he shifted himself awkwardly to his knees and looked up at the leaders.

Davros moved forward, "You will learn Doctor, that the time when you had a choice in anything is over,"

The Doctor winced as he was once again hauled to his feet, as Davros continued,

"You are nothing more than a science experiment now, an object to be used and disposed of as we see fit," finished the Dalek creating with a cruel smile, the Doctor just glared at them all,

Madame Kovarian looked him up and down once more before turning to Davros,

"I trust I can leave the experiment in your capable hands," she asked

"Most certainly" replied Davros

As the humans turned and left the room they were replaced by a dozen cybermen, two of whom came a stood behind him. The Doctor gritted his teeth desperately looking for a way out, unfortunately, he was outnumbered by Davros and about a dozen cybermen and Daleks each, not to mention he was still cuffed and his body ached from the electricity. He looked up as the door slid open again to reveal the Orange Scientist Dalek and the White Supreme Dalek, he simply glared at them all. He tensed as two cybermen moved around behind him, he gritted his teeth as one them gripped his shoulders and pushed him to his knees. The Doctor's eyes widened as one the Daleks approached Davros with a tray, and on that tray was a test tube and a syringe with a needle attached. The Cyberman holding him tightened it's grip when tried to jerk away, Davros noticed and smiled at the Doctor's apprehensive look, he nodded at the Cybermen behind him. The Doctor braced himself as the other Cyberman curled it's hand it is hair and yanked his head forward, Davros moved around behind him,

"Don't move," he said

The Doctor jerked again in the grip of the Cybermen, "Wait, what are you doing" he asked panicked

Davros didn't answer immediately, instead ran two fingers across the back of his exposed neck, before picking up the syringe and the test tube, which the Doctor could now see had what looked like a small microchip floating in some kind of fluid. Once more the Doctor tried to pull away and once again the Cybermen holding him tightened their grip, as Davros finished preparing the syringe.

"Don't move," said Davros again "This microchip will let us monitor your vitals at all time,"

The Doctor closed his eyes, gritting his teeth when he felt the sharp sting of a needle just below the base of his neck, keeping his eyes closed he tried to steady his breathing as the needle was withdrawn. When he opened his eyes he could see Davros facing another Dalek holding a tray, as watched he could feel the anxiety in him rise when Davros turned to face him holding a collar. The Doctor had no idea what it was for all he knew was that he didn't want that thing anywhere near him.

"And this will help to remind you of your place now," said the Dalek creator with an evil smile, as he brought it closer the Doctor could see that it was made metal and had a clasp at the back and on the inside had two metal prongs, the Doctor's eyes widened in fear,

"Getaway," he desperately,

Davros simply chuckled, the Doctor swallowed nervously as Davros opened the collar and circled it around his neck, he then felt the back of his neck again and made a small adjustment,

"Now, this will only hurt for a moment," he said cruelly and plunged the spikes into his neck and closed the collar with a snap. The Doctor tried to jerk away with a cry of pain but was held in place by the Cybermen. He could feel the collar adjusting itself to his neck, it wasn't uncomfortably tight but he wasn't going to forget it was there either, he winced when Davros tapped the spikes.

"There now much better," said Davros, "I think we shall find it a lot easier to keep you inline"

The Doctor just glared at him, "I will never submit to you," he hissed angrily

Davros just smiled and flipped a switch on his chair. The Doctor couldn't hold back a scream as electricity flowed from the collar, time seemed to lose all meaning and the next thing he was aware of was lying on the floor on his side shaking, with Davros staring down at him. When the electricity stopped he stayed where he was for about a minute trying steady himself before he was yanked back to his feet. Only the Cyberman holding him kept from falling again. Shakily he looked at Davros.

"I do hope for your sake you have finished with your defiance," said the Dalek Creator "Now we shall process you, uncuff him" he ordered the Cyberman, the Doctor hid his look of triumph, this would be his chance. Not wanting to give the game away he stood perfectly still has the cybermen released his hands and tried to look as defeated as possible. Davros circled him again chuckling,

"Good," he said "Now Doctor, please undress,"

The Doctor's head shot up, "What," he asked thinking he'd miss heard

"Undress," said Davros slowly

"No," hissed the Doctor, this was going too far, he fully expected the jolt of electricity that dropped him to his knees, Davros only held it for a couple of seconds, but it might as well have been an eternity. When it stopped in struggled to his knees wincing and glared up at Davros.

"Well Doctor, have you decided to cooperate," asked Davros

The Doctor looked around the room, the Daleks and Cybermen both at their weapons trained on him, he had no idea where he was but he was sure that the Tardis was close by if he could get out and find her...

Decision made he bolted for the door, he didn't make it more than 10 yards before he was brought crashing to the floor by the most painful bolt of electricity yet. The electricity was held for about a minute but to the Doctor, it felt like a millennia, when the electricity finally stopped the Doctor lay still his vision darkening around the edges but cleared as he pulled roughly upright. Staggering slightly, he looked at Davros warily, who surprisingly looked more amused than angry, he began tapping the switch on his chair, the Doctor flinched

"Another lesson perhaps," he said calmly,

"No, please" the Doctor begged, hating himself for it,

"Then get undressed now," ordered Davros "Everything off,"

The Doctor wobbled slightly when the Cybermen let him go, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before opening them again and looked again at Davros who watched him. Gritting his teeth and seeing he had no choice, the Doctor began to unbutton his tweed jacket. He was acutely aware of the Cybermen and Daleks watching him as he took off his waistcoat and shirt, shivering slightly as the cold touched his bare skin, he winced slightly as he took off his shoes and socks, at the metal touching his bare feet. Closing his eyes he steeled himself and took down his trousers and underwear in one motion, the embarrassment was almost too much to bear as he stood up, completely naked in front of his worst enemies. Davros moved around him slowly and the Doctor could feel the heat in his cheeks deepen, he just glared at the floor. His attention was redirected when he heard a pneumatic hiss and wall slid up to reveal a second part to the room, containing a metal table surrounded by various instruments.


End file.
